Lightning
by Marina Black1
Summary: Two weeks since they'd left Lian Yu...two weeks tormented by the love that burned in her heart for him. Oliver Queen was everything she ever wanted and had convinced herself she could never have. *OLICITY ONE-SHOT* Rated M for a reason.


It had been two years since they first met, two months since she knew she couldn't live without him and two weeks since he'd shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Felicity sat up in bed and dangled her legs over the side. Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, she realized, stupidly, that she was crying again. "Get it together, Felicity," She mumbled to herself, pushing away the rest of her crumpled sheets. Blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders as she padded to the French doors that opened out onto the balcony. Opening them wide, she inhaled the tepid air deep into her lungs. Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning streaking across the sky as she stepped out onto the parapet. The soft breeze was a welcome relief from the stifling heat of the bedroom…and the insurmountable weight of her shame.

Blue eyes flickered closed as she leaned against the railing, her fingertips gripping tight. Felicity was in no danger of falling…for she had fallen long ago. Oliver's words reverberated in her brain, cutting her deep into her soul. _"I love you, Felicity."_ Being Oliver Queen's IT girl and executive assistant, sometimes adversary and constant companion was the most devastating job in the world. He lifted her to planes higher than she'd ever known and yet the despair he drove her to was deeper than any she'd ever experienced. She was constantly on a roller coaster, zipping around twists and turns before she inched straight upward only to be hurtled to a potentially crushing fate below.

In that moment, standing in the house that Oliver grew up in, Felicity had beena jumble of nerves and emotions. In this fight against Slade, she felt utterly useless. Slade had spent so many years dreaming of ways to bring Oliver down; the kind of foresight it had taken to execute all of these plans with such finesse. Felicity was really quite impressed after she got over how depraved the entire thing was. Shefeared that Oliver would give up and she'd lose him for good. Maybe she already had… _"I love you, Felicity."_

Felicity wanted to scream. That moment wouldn't leave her in peace. She remembered the way he smelled, like the sweet smell of sweat and a tinge of musk and something that was simply _Oliver_. His eyes were trained on hers; he seemed to reach way down into her soul with that piercing gaze. Their bodies so close yet so far away. Given half a chance she would have flung herself into his arms and made love to him on the empty floor of the house, Starling City be damned! The shock that coursed in her veins left a thundering ache in her core. She wanted him more than she wanted her next breath. And in that moment, he destroyed her.

When their hands met it was not in a symbol of adoration but to slip the Mirakuru cure into her palm. Even as Slade dragged her into his arms, his sword against her throat she knew very well why Oliver had confessed his love. If she died that night, at least she'd have that fleeting memory of his love to carry her through. Another rumble of thunder slammed through her subconscious, dragging her out of the memories that hadcontinued plaguing her for weeks now. Rain misted around her, cooling her skin and soaking through the thin tank top and pajama pants she wore. The chill was a welcome relief from the inferno of her thoughts and the emotion clogging her throat.

Gazing up into the sky, Felicity watched the lightning brighten the entire horizonas the storm drew closer. Sending a silent prayer to the heavens, Felicity willed the universe to wash away the pain of her broken heart.

"You shouldn't be out here, Felicity…" Pushing the hood back, Oliver Queen stood there in full Green Arrow regalia.

Startled, Felicity whirled around to meet Oliver's fiercely protective gaze. Shivering slightly, she set her jaw stubbornly, "Oliver, I'm fine…" She knew he didn't believe her. Oliver Queen could smell a lie a mile off. To placate him, Felicity circumvented him and walked back into the bedroom, "Happy now?" Tugging her glasses off the nightstand, she slid them onto her face, "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days…" Oliver's voice was soft, his gaze swept over her body. Her clothing was soaked through and clung to her every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. He steeled himself against his baser instincts and turned to face the balcony again for a moment, only to compose himself. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

Felicity swallowed hard. "I've been busy. Unlike you, I still work for Queen Consolidated and it's a hot mess over there. Stellmoor International is trying to claim they own majority stock, Isabel Rochev is nowhere to be found," Because Nyssa Al Ghul had killed her. "It's been a crazy few days, let me tell you. They gave all of us our walking papers a week ago but they're letting me stay on because I'm such an integral part of the company. I am basically trying to salvage what I can—" She was babbling again, telling him all the pointless drivel he already knew and really didn't care about, without taking a single breath.

Closing the distance between him, Oliver's warm palm rested on her shoulder. "Felicity," He cut in, "I don't care about the company right now. I care about you." Another sharp crack of thunder pierced the night. Exhaling sharply, Oliver gathered his courage, "I'm worried that I may have made a mistake."

It was all too much to bear. Felicity wrenched away from him and violently searched through drawers for clean, dry clothing. She needed something, _anything _to take her focus away from this moment. Her cheeks burned red with a mixture of embarrassment, hurt and the soft flush of desire that came over her whenever Oliver was near. "We're human, everyone makes mistakes. The best thing you can do is just pick yourself up and move on." Really, Felicity wished she could take her own advice. "It's late and I need to change so if you don't mind?" Stomping into the bathroom, she half closed the door as she peeled off the soaking wet tank top and tossed it into the tub to dry. Shimmying out of her pants, she realized a moment too late that Oliver was right there. "What are you—"

The first time their mouths met, it was like the entire world froze and then spontaneously combusted around them. Felicity moaned into his mouth, her naked, warm body pressed against him as he dragged his fingers through the soft blonde waves of her hair. Heartbeat skittering in her chest, Felicity pulled back a moment to gaze into his fathomless blue eyes. The desire that raged there touched something vital in her and she was powerless to resist it. Maybe he didn't love her…maybe he never would…but she could have tonight and maybe it would be enough.

Without hesitation Felicity undid the utility belt at his waist and ignored the clang as it hit the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Unzipping the leather jacket, she clumsily tugged at the grey t-shirt beneath until he was shirtless before her. Praising God for that salmon ladder back at the Arrowcave, Felicity lived her wildest fantasies as her fingers ran over every inch of his incredible abs. Hungrily, Oliver's mouth descended over hers again and she pressed herself flush against him, eagerly.

Dipping lower, Felicity made quick work of undoing the button and freeing the thick length of him from the confines of his leather pants. The deep groan of pleasure she was rewarded with sent shockwaves rippling through her entire body. Oliver lifted her as if she were light as a feather, carrying her to the bed. Resting against the mattress, Felicity suddenly felt a wave of panic sear through her, "Oliver?" Her voice shook as she reached for him, holding his shoulders as if she were afraid he was going to pull away from her.

Cobalt met cerulean as Oliver knelt between her legs, "What's wrong?" He asked softly, worried suddenly that he had misread all the signals.

"Nothing, it's just that…I…well…" _Spit it out_, Felicity, she thought to herself, "I've never done this before. Any of this. I'm…a virgin." Searching his face for disapproval or disgust, she found none. Oliver shifted ever so slightly and Felicity felt like she might die. She wanted him more than anything. For twenty-four years she had been saving this precious gift, waiting for the right man who she would give it to. It wouldn't be for money or lust or leverage; Felicity would only give her virginity away for love. "I want it to be you, Oliver, _please_."

This time when Oliver bent to capture her lips, he did so more gently. His fingertips slid over her tender breast, slowly tracing the rosebud nipple there until it hardened. Her breath hitched in her throat just like he'd always imagined it would when he took her. Never in a million years could he have imagined that this beautiful, sensual woman was a virgin…but knowing that he would be the first and last man to ever have her awakened something primal in him. With his free hand, he turned his attention to the core of her. She was already soaking wet, anticipating the passion to come. Excitement thrummed through him and he dragged in a deep breath to control the throbbing ache that pulsed through him, "You are so beautiful, Felicity."

Oliver's thumb brushed against the sensitive nub that ached the worst and Felicity nearly ratcheted off the bed. Gasping loudly, she gripped onto his hips for support. "Was that it? Is it done?"

A wry smile slid over Oliver's lips as he leaned to kiss her again, "We are just getting started." This time when he touched her, his thumb encircled the inflamed bundle of nerves and he watched her pupils dilate with pleasure. The first time could be painful and uncomfortable for a woman but he was determined to make it good for her. Increasing the pressure, Oliver reveled in the noises thatemanated from her throat. Just as she was at the brink, he slipped a single finger inside of her. She was so tight and hot. The crushing waves of her orgasm powered through her and he kissed her hard, "Are you alright?"

"More than alright," Felicity choked out through shuddering breaths. "That was so…good but you didn't…I mean, you weren't inside me." Oliver smiled at her so lovingly that she almost melted right there. "You need to be ready, Felicity, I don't want to hurt you." His turgid length was rigid, twitching against her tight as he hovered over her. "I won't do anything before you're ready."

"Oh Oliver, I am more than ready." Felicity was a mindless puddle of ecstasy. Oliver had whipped her into a fine frenzy and she was willing, waiting for him. Carefully he poised himself at her entrance and her heart fluttered in her chest. Widening her legs, Oliver kissed her so sweetly as he eased himself inside her for the very first time. Felicity arched against him, the ache was a deliciously wicked combination of pleasure and the very slight discomfort of being so full for the first time. At first he did not move, his body resting in hers for a long moment. She could feel the pulses pounding within her and then suddenly, the world shattered.

Oliver pressed deeper into her and Felicity was lost to him. Digging her nails into his back, he murmured soft words into her ear as he pressed closer and closer to her untouched womb. Rocking against him, living in the moment, Felicity felt the last of her heart slip away as Oliver captured her lips again as he emptied himself within her womb. For the longest time, neither of them moved. Felicity wrapped herself around Oliver like her port in the storm, desperate to hold onto these memories. She was determined to believe that they would be their last…

But Oliver had other plans. He had known her for two years, fallen in love with her after two minutes and he had been kicking himself for two weeks, knowing that he'd crushed her to pieces. Slipping into bed beside her, he reached an arm around Felicity and pulled her to his chest. "Felicity?"

"Hm?" She replied, still languid and feeling fulfilled.

"I love you."

Felicity's heart soared and she closed her eyes against the tears of joy. This time when he said it, she knew he meant it. _"I love you, Felicity."_ There was no hesitation at all on her part, "I love you too."

On the horizon, the new dawn brought a deep pink sunrise, burning away the last of the clouds and drying the rain from last night. Once again, the world was at peace.

* * *

**Huge shoutout to my Beta JustVisiting80. She is AMAZING for editing my work! We challenged ourselves, after a few drinks, to write some smut. Because we are cool like that. We got our choices as to what we wanted to see and she chose Olicity. This is what happened, so I hope you enjoyed! **

**I have written another Arrow piece called Thicker than Blood. If you haven't read it yet, I hear it's pretty good! You have to be open to the possibilities that the Arrowverse writers have given us! If you liked what you've read, please be a dear and leave a review. It really means a lot to me. If you didn't, I'd like to know that too. Consider it a personal favor!**

**Thank you very much! **

**Marina**


End file.
